


If You Want to Kiss the Sky

by Branch



Series: Eating Strawberry Leaves [4]
Category: Ginyuu Mokushiroku Meine Liebe | Meine Liebe
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicholas corners Lui about his trust issues. Drama with Kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Want to Kiss the Sky

Nicholas paced Lui’s private office, running his hands through his hair in exasperation.

"You have to give something back, Lui! You’re starting to lose the Ministers and the Strahl both."

"They should have no complaint." It wasn’t even a statement, it was a pronouncement. Nicholas rolled his eyes.

"Yes, all right, you’re good at your job, you fulfill your duties and then some, you’ll probably be one of our strongest kings. But I told you years ago! You can’t do it all yourself!" He turned and flung out his hands. "For God’s sake, even Orphe isn’t talking to you this week!"

Which was how he’d gotten elected to the next turn of thumping sense into Lui, and he’d have to remember to find some way to thank Ed for that.

Lui sniffed. "Orpheus overdramatizes things."

"Orpheus knows what to do with loyalty," Nicholas growled. "You could learn a few more things from him."

Lui looked away. "I doubt that."

"Hah! The problem isn’t even arrogance, or wanting all the control is it? Loyalty is the one thing that scares you, is what it is," Nicholas threw at him.

Lui stood still, one hand resting on his desk. "Fears are often born of logic. One must simply deal with them."

"Yeah?" Nicholas crossed the room to him in a few swift strides and dropped down to his knees. "_Can_ you deal with it?" He raised his hands, pressed palm to palm, eyes fixed on Lui.

For a long moment, neither of them moved. The usual glint in Lui’s eyes was quenched and dark.

"You can’t, can you?" Nicholas said quietly. "I’m already sworn to you as my king, and even so you don’t have the courage take it personally."

Lui’s nostrils flared as he inhaled sharply, and his hands moved, closing around Nicholas’. At the touch, Lui paused again, and Nicholas grinned darkly; nothing like a challenge to make Lui act. From the twist of Lui’s mouth, he knew he’d fallen for it, too.

"It seems a little superfluous to ask if you’re willing," he murmured, dryly.

"Of course I’m willing." Nicholas snorted. "I _am_ your man."

The glint in Lui’s eyes flared to life again and his lips quirked. "Very well, then. I accept you." The quirk got more pronounced, downright wicked now. "And since such things should be done properly…" His hands closed on Nicholas’ shoulders and he bent down to kiss him.

It wasn’t a ceremonial kiss, and could not, by any stretch, be considered a kiss of peace. Lui’s mouth on his was hot and demanding, opening his mouth fiercely and plundering it. Nicholas pushed back, tongue sliding against Lui’s, sparring fast and strong the way they did with swords.

It was good. It was _right_, to refuse to surrender to Lui’s strength and fire, and all the while feel the hardness of the floor under his knees, the tug of his spine arched back, because he had offered himself up willingly. It was the way they were with each other.

Finally Lui drew back, tongue tracing one last time over Nicholas’ lower lip. Nicholas found he was panting, hands wound tight in Lui’s shirt, and laughed, breathless. "Somehow I don’t think this is going to work with all your officials."

Lui gave him a rarely exasperated look for the suggestion, mouth twisted in faint disgust, and Nicholas smirked.

"Well, don’t worry," he said, as he rose, "I’ll be sure to whack you another one if you don’t shape up."

"How very comforting."

Nicholas grinned at his friend. "See you tomorrow, my liege."

Lui’s parting look would have been a glower on anyone less controlled, and Nicholas decided he’d prodded enough for one day. Any more and Lui would start talking about the Russian embassy post again.

Now to find Ed and collect on the drink he was owed for this.

**End **


End file.
